


You can do it!

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [68]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Humanformers, Multi, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Some minor Dom/sub stuff, Threesome - M/M/M, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Chromedome's one year clean!
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	You can do it!

**Author's Note:**

> [blows kazoo] today is my birthday!!! So my little present to myself is pushing the music au over 100,000 words!!! Woohooo

"Come on, come on, bring it out, then!" Chromedome cheered as Brainstorm rounded the kitchen counter and placed the little grocery store cake on the table. The words _one year clean!_ were written cheerfully across the top.

"Tada!" Brainstorm announced, lighting the candle that had been stuck at the top, and Chromedome couldn't help but snort at the silly image of a cake with a single lonely candle in it. 

"You're not going to throw this one all over the floor too, are you?" Chromedome asked with a smirk, and Brainstorm rolled his eyes.

"You can keep poking me about that, but I'm never going to be embarrassed about it. It was extremely sexy of me."

"It was extremely sexy of you," Rewind confirmed, "Blow out your candle, Domey. You get a wish and I get funfetti."

Chromedome blew it out and squeezed his eyes shut, taking a moment to wish that he would be back here again for another anniversary of being drug-free a year from now. Brainstorm and Rewind gave him a chipper little round of applause, and Chromedome opened his eyes as Rewind slid him over a tiny package.

"Oh, geez, we're doing presents for this?" Chromedome chuckled, embarrassed.

"Okay, you know I never pass up an opportunity to spoil you, so don't act surprised," Rewind teased, sticking his tongue out at him, "Besides, it's thematically appropriate. Open it."

Chromedome tore open the paper to find a tiny jewelry box and tipped it open to find a bronze one year sobriety coin.

"You mentioned being disappointed your program didn't do the little chips," Rewind explained proudly, "So I got you one myself."

Chromedome smiled, holding it up to get a good look at it before he turned his attention back to Rewind, softening. "Thank you. It's really thoughtful." 

"There's usually a quote about God on the back," Brainstorm interjected, "I suggested something better." 

Chromedome flipped it over. _You can do it! - Brainstorm and Rewind_.

"Perfect," Chromedome laughed, beaming, "It took me too long to get this, though." 

"It took you exactly as long as you needed," Rewind hushed him, "And if you lose it, you'll get it back again. I know you will."

Chromedome gave him a grateful lopsided smile. "Okay. Heartfelt sentiment time over. I want my cake now."

Rewind snorted and dragged the cake over to him to cut while Brainstorm stood up to root around in the fridge. He returned after Rewind slid a plate with a cake slice toward him and put a glass of lactaid milk and a bottle of Viagra in front of him and then sat down, expression devious and cat-like. 

Without a word, Chromedome spun off the cap, shook one into his palm and popped it in his mouth. Brainstorm drummed his hands against the table in delight and Rewind rolled his eyes as he pushed a plate over to him.

Chromedome couldn't help but giggle at Brainstorm's incredibly impatient passes at him as he tried to finish just one slice, reminding him repeatedly that it takes like half an hour to kick in, much to his chagrin. Rewind suggested a movie afterward, an old eighties film with a rocking soundtrack. Chromedome laid in Brainstorm's lap while Rewind kicked back in the other chair.

For the first fifteen minutes Chromedome completely ignored the way Brainstorm was unsubtly moving his hips against his back and idly rubbing at his chest, which only seemed to drive him crazy to not be acknowledged. 

"I know what you're doing," Chromedome finally said, tilting his head backward to look up at Brainstorm after he adjusted the way he was holding him to rub his erection up against his lower back.

"Is it working?" Brainstorm purred, wiggling. 

Chromedome mimed thinking about it. "Yes," he said finally, "Take your shirt off."

Brainstorm lit up. "Oh! Oh, boy, I was just gonna give you a blowjob, are we making this a whole thing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chromedome sighed dramatically, "If that's all you wanna do, then-"

Brainstorm shut him up with a kiss, scrambling over top of him excitedly. Chromedome sat up, kneeling on his legs as Brainstorm crawled into his lap and grabbed at his shirt, his enthusiasm infectious.

"You act like we don't live together," Chromedome teased, as Brainstorm rutted their erections together through their jeans, mouthing at his neck.

"I can't help it," Brainstorm breathed against his skin, "I love you."

"I know you do," Chromedome assured him with a pleased chuckle, "I promise I'm not going to stop having sex with you any time soon." 

"I love you and I want you to feel good," Brainstorm sighed, tightening his fists against Chromedome's back, tugging at his shirt, "It’s always a special occasion when you let me touch you."

"That's because you want to fuck twice a day," Chromedome scoffed.

"It's true," Rewind commented, leaning on one hand and watching them, "Your once-a-week libido drives him crazy, Domey." 

"It's more than that!" Chromedome argued, "Like, twice a week at least."

"I wouldn't know," Rewind sighed teasingly, "Stormy's been hogging you."

"Well then come over here and pay attention to me!" Chromedome laughed, before getting distracted when Brainstorm sucked hard on his jugular.

"Stop being cute and let me feel you up," Brainstorm huffed, squeezing the inside of Chromedome's thigh.

"Yes, dear," Chromedome hummed, arching his back as his cock twitched at the proximity needily. Rewind sat down behind him and slid his arms around his middle beneath his shirt, kissing the back of his neck.

"You _are_ a special occasion," Rewind murmured against his ear and Chromedome shivered, "Trust me, we would drop anything we were doing if we thought you were in the mood."

"You're just beautiful, CD," Brainstorm added, "I'm so lucky."

" _We're_ so lucky," Rewind corrected, playing with his nipples as Chromedome let his head fall back with a groan, "We love you _so_ much, Chromedome."

Chromedome gasped and widened his stance, his dick straining against his jeans as Brainstorm continued to rub up against it, mouth on his neck and both their hands smoothing across his skin. 

"You're so beautiful," Rewind whispered, nibbling at his ear. Brainstorm let one hand drift down into Chromedome's lap to palm him through the fabric- only for Chromedome to jerk and go rigid with a strangled whine.

"...Did you just-?" Brainstorm asked, leaning back to look down at the moist spot that had appeared on Chromedome's pants.

"Oh. Oh my god," Chromedome wheezed, mortified.

"Wow," said Rewind, blinking. 

"Aw," Brainstorm sighed, "I didn't even get to suck your dick."

"I am _so_ sorry," Chromedome groaned, sitting back on his heels and burying his face in his hands, "I haven't done that in _months._ "

"I tell you every time," Rewind soothed, leaning forward to kiss the side of his cheek, "It's a compliment."

"Ugh," Chromedome groaned, "I ruined things again."

"You didn't ruin anything!" Brainstorm insisted, leaning forward to hug him more innocently, "Do you think maybe you can go again in a bit?"

"I don't know," Chromedome sighed, "Maybe."

"Do you _want_ to?" Rewind asked, "Or do you want to be done? Because we can be done."

" _You_ don't have to be done," Chromedome shook his head, "You two can go ahead without me. It's fine."

"No!" Brainstorm huffed, "I don't want to. You're just going to feel left out. I'd rather put my boner away and cuddle if you're done." 

"Mmhmm," Rewind confirmed, nuzzling his neck, "We love you too much, Domey. You think I could have fun knowing you were beating yourself up in the other room? No way. "

Chromedome sighed. "I might be able to go again. I'm not sure."

"Okay, how about this, then. We go upstairs and you can watch for a bit while we go at it and see how you feel. Hm?" Rewind purred, and Brainstorm wiggled enthusiastically. 

"Ooh, that's a great idea!" Brainstorm chirped, "Come on CD, can we give you a show?" 

Chromedome fidgeted and closed his eyes, trying to let go of his anxiety, his stubborn resolve to be inconsolable. 

"I like the sound of that," he answered, leaning Brainstorm back to kiss him again before he let him stand up, dragging him up by his hands to lead him upstairs, skipping along. 

"I feel weird," Chromedome commented, once he was situated sitting back against the headboard in his boxers. 

"Don't feel weird!" Brainstorm admonished, as Rewind slipped his shirt over his head and dipped into his chest to suck one of his nipples, making him sigh and moan and roll backward on his legs. "Just- pretend we're all in our underwear, right?" he giggled, arching his back. 

"Shh," Rewind hushed him as he pulled away, pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it onto the floor. He pushed forward against Brainstorm until he fell against the bed on his back, letting Rewind straddle him as they kissed. 

"Do you mind if we get kind of weird?" Rewind asked, slipping his hands beneath Brainstorm's waistband, tilting his head toward Chromedome.

"How weird?" Chromedome asked suspiciously.

"Only a _little_ weird," Rewind grinned, lifting up Brainstorm's hips against him, kneading his ass, "Just let me tie him up a _little._ "

"Okay," said Chromedome, "I mean, that's fine, I just don't like the- I just don't like the stuff you guys do that hurts. _That's_ the stuff that weirds me out."

"Yay!" cheered Brainstorm, wriggling out from under Rewind to hang off the side of the bed and drag out a plastic bin from underneath. He leaned back up and dropped it on the mattress, before flopping back down on his back and holding his wrists together over his chest, beaming.

Rewind dragged the bin over to his side and flipped the toggles up, pulling the top off. He licked his lips and pulled out a zip-tie, rolling it in his fingers. 

"Oh _no,_ " Brainstorm gasped with a wiggle, and Rewind grabbed his hands and pulled them toward him so that he lifted Brainstorm up off his back and pulled the tie around his wrists, binding them together before he released them and let him fall back down. He ran his hands up the insides of Brainstorm's thighs, before he grabbed the fabric and tugged them down and up so that Brainstorm rolled backward, legs in the air.

Rewind sat back, rubbing his dick through his jeans while he admired the display in front of him, before he sat back and finished stripping himself. He stroked his cock in anticipation, regarding his partner with a thoughtful expression.

"Come on, then," he said with a smirk, "Give Domey a show."

Brainstorm rolled into his side and wriggled up to shimmy forward on his elbows and bury his face between Rewind's legs, swallowing down his cock like a man starving. Rewind groaned, letting his eyes shut for a moment while Brainstorm's head bobbed along his shaft. He threaded his fingers into his hair, pulling it into a fist. 

"What to do with you now," he mused, rolling his palm to tug at his fistful of dreads, before grinning over at Chromedome, "I have to be gentle or I'll upset Domey's delicate constitution." 

Chromedome's face flushed. "Hey, I'm not weird for not thinking pain is sexy."

"Sorry, Stormy, no choking tonight," Rewind apologized, and Brainstorm whined around his dick.

"Christ, you guys are into choking?" 

"Let's go with something a little more visually interesting," Rewind decided, moving things aside in the bin from under the bed to pull out a dildo, one suspiciously average sized. "Pass me the lube, will you?" He nodded at Chromedome, who did as he was told. 

"Sit up," he told Brainstorm, who scrambled up onto his knees without breaking his rhythm, arching his back to thrust his ass upward. Rewind held the bottle aloft and squeezed with gentle pressure, letting KY drizzle down messily, little beads of liquid rolling down his back. 

He tossed the bottle aside and rolled the toy against Brainstorm's entrance, coating it lazily in lube and running it up and down with teasing motions that made Brainstorm push back and whine.

"I'm sorry, did you want something?" Rewind asked, glancing down at Brainstorm, face buried between his thighs. "Earn it."

Brainstorm shifted up on his elbows and shoved his face down until Rewind's cock was in his throat and his nose was bumping against his abdomen, holding his breath as his eyes watered. Rewind shuddered and took a shaky breath.

"What do you think, Domey?" Rewind asked, turning to toy to prod at Brainstorm's waiting hole with the tip, "Has he earned it?"

Chromedome nodded dumbly.

Without further ado, Rewind shoved it in as deep as he could. Brainstorm gagged, muscles rippling as he pulled away and his knees slid backward, kicking at the sheets. 

He pumped the toy lazily as he waited for Brainstorm to gather himself up again, pulling his head back and coughing, face wet with spit and tears. He set his head down on Rewind's thigh, cock bumping against his face as he panted for breath. Brainstorm cracked his eyes open to get a look at Chromedome, speechless, watching with rapt attention.

"How are you feeling, Domey?" Rewind asked, even as he increased the pace with which he was working Brainstorm open with, "Do you think you might wanna join us after all?" 

Chromedome looked down at his lap, where he'd gotten hard again without even realizing it, so caught up in watching them go at it. "Ah- wow, yeah, I guess so." 

Rewind pushed the toy in deep and left it to pick up Brainstorm by his bound wrists and haul him up to a kneeling position. "Go give Domey some attention," he said, and Brainstorm lit up like Christmas despite his messy face, turning to Chromedome and seeking permission.

"Can we cut the zip tie off?" Chromedome asked, hesitantly.

"Ooh, Stormy do you want to-" Rewind began, before Brainstorm cut him off.

" _No_ need! CD, CD, check this shit out," Brainstorm gushed, then grabbed the end of the zip tie in his teeth and yanked it as tight as he could. He held his arms up above his head, flared his elbows and brought them down hard against his waist. The zip tie broke with a snap and Brainstorm beamed. "Tada!" 

"Holy shit," Chromedome blinked, "One, extremely sexy of you, two, wish I could have done something that impressive when I was tied to a chair instead of breaking my arm like a toothpick."

"Haha, yeah, learning how to break these things is exactly why I still use them," Rewind commented dryly, "Enough arms have been broken in my house, thanks."

"Oh, come on, I only dislocated it," Brainstorm scoffed, then turned back to Chromedome, "Are you good then? I promised you a blowjob."

"Yeah," said Chromedome, caught between embarrassed and deeply aroused. Brainstorm crawled forward on his hands and knees to kiss him first, pulling his boxers off and tossing them away. He kissed up the length of Chromedome's twitching cock from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head as Chromedome thumped his head back against the wall.

"You could do that," Rewind commented, shifting his position to get a hand back on the toy he'd left inside of Brainstorm, rutting it shallowly in and out, "Or we could try something new."

"Mmm?" Brainstorm hummed against Chromedome's dick and he moaned.

"I know you've always wanted to try two at once," Rewind continued, "I think Domey might be in the right mood." 

Brainstorm released Chromedome's cock with a _pop_ and clambered up his chest, eyes glittering. "Oh, fuck yes. Are you, CD?"

"Am I what?" Chromedome asked, shaking his head, "Two? Two what?" 

"I want you both," Brainstorm whispered, licking his lips hungrily, "At the same time."

Chromedome stared at him for a moment. "Will that fit?" 

Rewind rummaged around in the tub and pulled out a distressingly large, especially _wide_ toy and held it up. "He can take this."

"I guess it will then," Chromedome blinked, and then his face split open in a smile as he made his decision, " _Fuck_ yes, Storm." He straightened up and pulled Brainstorm into his lap, memorizing the feel of their tongues together.

"God, yes, this has been number one on my list for ages," Brainstorm gasped between kisses, "You have no idea how badly I want this."

"Then you should have said something earlier," Chromedome told him, pulling him flush with his body tightly with one arm and reaching around to push two fingers inside him with the other while Brainstorm whined and clutched at him, "You know I love indulging you."

"Nn- I know," Brainstorm choked out, desperately distracted, "I want to feel you-" 

Chromedome cut him off by curling his fingers against his prostate, and Brainstorm wailed, arching his spine and trembling. He shifted his hold of Brainstorm in his lap so he could shuffle down away from the headboard and lie down, still rubbing against the smooth bulb of flesh while Brainstorm shook and panted. 

"Rewind," Chromedome prompted, but didn't need to explain further. Rewind picked up the lube and Chromedome pulled his hand away from Brainstorm to grasp his dick, and Rewind poured on a generous coating. 

"Please," Brainstorm pleaded, breathing hard, " _Please-_ "

Chromedome didn't make him wait any longer and pulled out the dildo and tossed it aside, lining himself up and guiding his desperate partner's hips down. Brainstorm moaned as he sank down, letting his eyes shut and his hands curl against the sheets. Chromedome rolled his hips, massaging his insides as he pushed in deeper, arms around his back, Brainstorm's face buried in his shoulder. 

Rewind sat behind him, running his hands up his sides, feeling the muscles of his abdomen shudder and tighten as he tensed and gasped.

"I love you," Brainstorm cried, hooking his arms under Chromedome's shoulders to clutch him right, "I love you, I love you- ah!" He gasped as Chromedome adjusted his angle and slammed in hard, sweat slicked skin slapping together.

"Hold still for me," Rewind instructed, and Brainstorm went still, trembling as Rewind rubbed his dick up against the underside of Chromedome's cock where it was seated inside him and the rim of his ass. 

Brainstorm whimpered needily. "Please," he begged, "Please, please, please, I want it so badly, _please_ -"

"Safeword?" Rewind prompted, thrusting shallowly up against his backside, rubbing his twitching cock against this skin as he worked the base with his fingers, watching Brainstorm squirm.

"Red, red, red, yes, you _know_ I remember, come on!" Brainstorm snapped, squeezing Chromedome in frustration. 

"So needy," Rewind murmured, voice husky, smoothing his free hand over Brainstorm's ass and pushing his thumb up against his rim and inside. Brainstorm wriggled and whined, aching for contact. "My good needy boy."

"Mmhmm!" Brainstorm confirmed eagerly. Finally, Rewind pressed the head of his cock up against Chromedome's length, prodding at his swollen entrance. He didn't tease him any further and pushed in against the gap made by his thumb, sinking in _very_ slowly, expression focused.

Brainstorm keened, natural instinct pulling him away from the intrusion but Chromedome's hands on his waist holding him still and steady. His legs trembled, hands clawing at the sheets and mouth buried in Chromedome's skin as he wailed, overcome by sensation. 

"Colour?" Rewind asked, coming to a halt partway in and panting.

"Green, green, _green_ , please don't stop," Brainstorm sobbed, "Please, I need to feel you-"

Rewind didn't make him say it again and pulled almost out, sinking slowly back in, working his way in deeper. 

"You, too," Brainstorm murmured against Chromedome's throat, "I don't- I don't think I can last very long." 

"How could anyone?" Chromedome growled against his ear, delighting in the shiver it elicited as he rolled his hips and thrust shallowly against Rewind's cock, moving out of tandem with one another. 

"God, it's so much," Brainstorm whimpered, "It's everything."

"Is it what you wanted?" Chromedome grunted, picking up speed as Brainstorm's little cries became more desperate, "Is it good?"

"It's so good!" he wailed, "It's everything, it's you, it's both of you, it's good, it's good-" 

"Fuck," Rewind cursed, uncharacteristically wrecked, "I can't hold out much longer, Storm, I'm too close."

"Please come inside," Brainstorm pleaded, "I want to _feel_ you."

"Christ," Rewind gasped, voice breaking as he thrust, overcome by the feeling of Chromedome's cock rubbing against his, the tight stretch of Brainstorm around him, the heat and frantic energy in the room. "D- Domey?"

"I'm almost there," Chromedome assured him between laboured breaths, "I'm close, I'm so close-" 

Rewind managed to get a hand around Brainstorm's cock and squeezed, pumping a few hard strokes that had Brainstorm sobbing as he came, whole body tensing and channel tightening, a domino effect that finished both of the men inside him at once, filling him with a rush of fluid that pushed past their dicks to drip down his thighs. 

Rewind leaned against his back, breathing hard and struggling to recover. Chromedome was seeing stars. Brainstorm coughed and swallowed between gasps for air.

"Marry me," he panted, the second he remembered how to speak.

Rewind wheezed weary laughter and gently pulled out, easing him up off Chromedome so he could simply collapse on top of him, buried in his chest. He grabbed a pack of wipes from the bin to clean up and flopped down on his side behind Brainstorm, wrapping his arms around his middle. 

"Nothing makes you more affectionate than a good orgasm," Rewind chuckled, nuzzling the back of his neck.

"No, no, I'm serious," Brainstorm insisted, squeezing Chromedome's chest and butting his head up into his jaw, "I wanna get married."

"Huh," said Chromedome thoughtfully, blinking slowly. 

"...Unless I've said something I really shouldn't have," Brainstorm said after a beat had passed and no one said anything else, fear unmistakable in the warble of his voice. Rewind shook his head and tightened his arms around his chest, kissing the back of his head.

"Shh, shh, no, you didn't say anything wrong," Rewind hushed him quickly, "I love you, baby. I'm just thinking logistically. I love you and I want to keep you forever, that's not in question. Not at all."

"Logistically?" Brainstorm prompted.

"I mean bigamy laws exist," Rewind said, chewing his lip, "You can't marry more than one person, not legally. We'd have to just have a ceremony and say we were married and I mean, for me it's like, saying vows before God is the important thing but you two are atheists, so I don't know what part is most important to you. Not to mention polyamory isn't exactly protected as a civil right, and _you're_ in a pretty traditional industry where you could lose your _job_ over it. Doesn't any of that worry you?"

"No," Brainstorm answered.

"Oh," said Rewind.

"I mean you want to retire in a few years anyway, so like, taxes," Chromedome commented, "And personally, I'd really like it if my parents weren't the top of my medical substituted judgement hierarchy." He paused. "I guess I could just write an advance directive. I should really do that anyway. I mean we don't have to file for anything, we can just do a ceremony and say we're married and fuck anybody who doesn't want to acknowledge it, huh?" 

"Huh," said Rewind, still lost in thought.

"I mean, unless you don't want to," Chromedome amended quickly, "We can talk about it later."

"Fuck," said Rewind, tone becoming giddy as he rolled Brainstorm onto his back to kiss him, "Let's get married!" 

"Yeah?" Brainstorm prompted, brightening, "You want to?"

"Yeah, I want to! I didn't think it would work, but- but if you don't care about that stuff then I don't! I mean, I do, but, not enough _not_ to-" Rewind babbled, and Chromedome laughed, setting his head in the crook of Brainstorm's shoulder.

"You're cute when you get excited," he commented, "But you're always cute."

"Of course I'm excited!" Rewind tittered, "I have two fiancés! Actually, no, hang on, that's not official until I get to do something fancy. You're not skipping out on a proposal just because you got fucked so hard you lost your brain filter."

"Maybe _I_ wanna propose," Brainstorm huffed, sticking his tongue out, "I mean, I _did._ Don't I get dibs?"

"No," Rewind answered primly.

"Rewind _loves_ a chance to show off," Chromedome teased, "Don't take it from him."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Brainstorm purred, looping his arms around Rewind's neck, leaning up for another kiss.


End file.
